rowikicityfandomcom-20200214-history
Discuție Utilizator:Ooswesthoesbes
/Arhiva Shteangii :::Suntem foarte fericiţi că măcar e puţină activitate pe aici după luni de linişte moartă :P --Bucurestean 9 februarie 2010 20:54 (UTC) ::::Şi eu mă bucur... doar că mă miră cu de aţi discutat şi pe limburgwikcity, dacă o faeţi făceţi-o aici. --[[User:Misterr| Misterr ]][[User talk:Misterr| Talk]] 10 februarie 2010 10:37 (UTC) :::::Da, vorbesc limba asta --'Ervinutz' 11 februarie 2010 14:17 (UTC) Please don't blok geen gebruikers zinloos wanneer Faco pagina, eerste waarschuwen hen en daarna blokkeren. bedankt. --'Ervinutz' 11 februarie 2010 15:11 (UTC) :Ah ok. Amintesc :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 februarie 2010 15:29 (UTC) ::Mor de râs, un român care vorbeşte olandeză şi un olandez care vorbeşte română. Sunteţi prea tari. --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 15:36 (UTC) :::Hahaha :P Mori de râs cu mie :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 februarie 2010 15:38 (UTC) ::::Nu înţeleg cum poţi tu să înveţi nişte limbi într-un timp atât de scurt. --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 15:39 (UTC) :::::En ik sterven van de lach, niet limburghez? :)) --'Ervinutz' 11 februarie 2010 15:41 (UTC) ::::::Limburghez da! :P Nu am învăţat română :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 februarie 2010 15:43 (UTC) :::::::Dar în ce limbă vorbeşti tu atuncea :)) --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 15:45 (UTC) ::::::: Ik zag je pagina op Wikipedia:) Dat sterft van het lachen dat praten op de achterzijde;)) :::::::: Vrei să spui pagina de discuţii? ^^ --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 15:46 (UTC) ::::::::: Ik bid; Ervinutz 11 februarie 2010 15:48 (UTC) ::::::::::Te rogi în acest moment? :D --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 15:49 (UTC)\ :::::::::::De ce te rogi? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 februarie 2010 15:50 (UTC) :::::::::::: Mă refer la sensul celălalt. Nu că mă rog la Dumnezeu; --'Ervinutz' 11 februarie 2010 15:51 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Maar serieus, meneer, gebruikt u de automatische vertaler? Ervinutz 11 februarie 2010 15:53 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Nu, folosesc en.wiktionary.org (((A))) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 februarie 2010 15:54 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: Start om te lachen, ik vraag me af hoe je spreekt mijn taal en ik jou:)) Ervinutz 11 februarie 2010 15:56 (UTC) :::::::::::::: after edit conflict 2x Nu mă referam la OWTB că ştiu că are nişte cărţi şi învaţă câte-o limbă nouă în câteva zile dacă are chef şi dacă nu-i e lene cumva :)) --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 15:57 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Vorbi? :O Da, scrie; nu, vorbi! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 februarie 2010 15:57 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Nu te plânge că eu am avut 4 până acum. Ervinutz 11 februarie 2010 15:58 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: aec 2x) Să ştii că este jignit dacă-i spui că este olandez, se ruşinează :D --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 15:59 (UTC) :::::::::::::::: OOO, het spijt me meneer limburghez duizend, het spijt me dat je beschaamd bent:)) Ervinutz 11 februarie 2010 16:01 (UTC) :::::::::::::::: aec Vezi tu că am avut şi eu 4 :P (5 acum cand am postat...) --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 16:02 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Jignit?? Eu?? De ce?? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 februarie 2010 16:02 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::: Nu erai tu marele limburghez? :) --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 16:04 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::: U zegt dat het Nederlands; apropo, ăsta la mine e al 6 conflict de modificare. Ervinutz 11 februarie 2010 16:05 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Hahaha. 'ch Aer groeatlèmbörgsj ewaor :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 februarie 2010 16:06 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Sorry, maar Nederlands is niet mijn moedertaal, ik stam niet de woorden alstublieft. :::::::::::::::::Nor is it mine :) That was Limburgish ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 februarie 2010 16:10 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Nici eu n-am înţeles că scrie în dialectul limburghez ceva despre Gross Limburg... --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 16:11 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::: Wij wedden dat je Engels zijn? Als u nog niet gesproken over de Nederlanders zijn englet, ha, je hebt! Şi ăsta e al 8-ulea conflict de mod. Ervinutz 11 februarie 2010 16:12 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Ben ik Engels? :O --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 februarie 2010 16:13 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::: Io doar şapte, înseamnă ca-s mai bun ca tine :P --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 16:14 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Daarna heb ik mezelf dood met de zeis; Ervinutz 11 februarie 2010 16:15 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::: Quoi? --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 16:17 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Eh... Are you sure? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 februarie 2010 16:17 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Why? Ervinutz 11 februarie 2010 16:19 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Don't commit suicide! --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 februarie 2010 16:20 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::: Nou niet noodzakelijkerwijs kill you, het was een grapje. Maar als je mij bent Roemeense schiet me:)) Ervinutz 11 februarie 2010 16:26 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Klinkt gevaarlijk.. Dan gaan ik maar niet naar Roemenië è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 februarie 2010 16:27 (UTC) Wees niet bang, dus we zijn Roemenen. Wij willen grap. :)) Ervinutz 11 februarie 2010 16:29 (UTC) :Anterior spuneai că te vei sinucide, nu că îl vei omorî pe limburghez :P --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 16:31 (UTC) :Cred că mi-am greşit cuvintele; Am vrut să zic că pe el îl omor:)) Ervinutz 11 februarie 2010 16:38 (UTC) :: Lol :)) --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 16:39 (UTC) :Foei.. Pak van mijn hart.. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 februarie 2010 16:30 (UTC) ::Waarom limburghezule? Dit is de Roemeense land en domineren de Roemenen, niet het Nederlands, beheersen ze de Wikistad. Import Hoe kan ik importeren? Ik weet niet hoe. :(( --'Ervinutz' 12 februarie 2010 12:21 (UTC) : - follow the instructions. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12 februarie 2010 13:44 (UTC) ::See RoWikicity:Sondaje. --'Ervinutz' 12 februarie 2010 13:44 (UTC) Burtă de bere :)) Mă întreb dacă există acel cuvânt :S --Bucurestean 14 februarie 2010 10:33 (UTC) :Nu puteam găsi un alt cuvânt pentru acel, deci imaginai "burtă de bere" :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14 februarie 2010 10:39 (UTC) Ce tot spui acolo? --'Ervinutz' 14 februarie 2010 10:54 (UTC) : Burtă de bere? :P --Bucurestean 14 februarie 2010 10:54 (UTC) :: Poate vrea să spună burtă de bâtrân? --'Ervinutz' 14 februarie 2010 10:55 (UTC) ::: Aici în Olanda se zice că ai o burtă de bere dacă ai băut prea multă bere în viaţa ta şi că, din cauza aceea, ai o burtă mare şi urâtă. Există vreun cuvânt în româneşte pentru asta? --Bucurestean 14 februarie 2010 10:57 (UTC) :::: Pot să ştiu de ce m-ai blocat pe stq.nation? ASi grijă că o să fiu un viitor om care va face parte din staff-ul Wikia, văd că cei ce la community.wikia sunt de acord... Da' mă rog rămânem preteni... Ervinutz 14 februarie 2010 10:59 (UTC) :::::Te-am blocat pentru o secundă, şi lângă asta eşti şi admin deci dacă te-aş fi blocat serios, tu însuşi te-ai putea debloca. Am văzut că şi tu m-ai blocat pe aci. --Bucurestean 14 februarie 2010 11:09 (UTC) ::::::Vezi explicaţia e la blocarea acelui con la , acolo vezi, --'Ervinutz' 14 februarie 2010 11:11 (UTC) :::::::Şi asta a fost un test, chiar te-a deranjat? --Bucurestean 14 februarie 2010 11:13 (UTC) ::::::::Nu asta îmi e, dar contul meu e folosit, acela nu mai e folosit de aproape un an, şi puteai să îl deblochezi.Ervinutz 14 februarie 2010 11:15 (UTC) ::::::::: Păi bineînţeles, deci io nu văd care-i problema :) Sau chiar ai vrut să editezi în acea secundă şi n-ai putut? :)) --Bucurestean 14 februarie 2010 11:17 (UTC) ::::::::::Eram plictisit --'Ervinutz' 14 februarie 2010 11:19 (UTC) :::::::::::Ok ;) --Bucurestean 14 februarie 2010 11:35 (UTC) Ovtb-1 Faci şi tu un format ovtb-1 pentru mine? :P --Bucurestean 14 februarie 2010 11:31 (UTC) :De acord :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14 februarie 2010 11:31 (UTC) ::E'Ervinutz' 14 februarie 2010 11:33 (UTC) :::Hahahah :D De acord. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14 februarie 2010 11:34 (UTC) aec x2 Wil je een paar wordjes plat Moldavisch leren? :)) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PgaJzNV-lzg --Bucurestean 14 februarie 2010 11:35 (UTC) :Hahaha Ik hoor alleen şă :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14 februarie 2010 11:37 (UTC) ::Dat heb je goed gehoord :P tsj wordt sj, şi wordt şî etc --Bucurestean 14 februarie 2010 11:38 (UTC) :::Hahaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14 februarie 2010 11:38 (UTC) :::: Bine - Ghini ;) --Bucurestean 14 februarie 2010 11:39 (UTC) :::Fă ovtb-3 şi ovtb 4 am avut 5 conflicte!!!!! Ervinutz 14 februarie 2010 11:40 (UTC) :::: Hehe :)) --Bucurestean 14 februarie 2010 11:43 (UTC) ::::Ich habe eine Frage, Sie limburghezii, liebte dich? [[User:Misterr|''' Ervin ]][talk] 15 februarie 2010 16:48 (UTC) :::::Was ist deine Frage denn? Ich verstehe nicht was du willst fragen, weil es ein bißchen unrichtig ist :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15 februarie 2010 18:11 (UTC) ::::::Ik hield van je? :)) [[User:Misterr| Ervin ]][talk] 15 februarie 2010 19:12 (UTC) :::::::I can't say whether you've been loving me :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15 februarie 2010 19:14 (UTC) ::::::::Ook in duizend jaar niet zal worden gay! En ik net als de herders, vroeg ik om te zien of je je voelt sadistisch als Duitsers of verblijven ... [[User:Misterr| Ervin ]][talk] 15 februarie 2010 19:18 (UTC) :::::::::Eh... Volgens mij is jouw Nederlands net zo'n groot succes als mijn Roemeens :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15 februarie 2010 19:19 (UTC) :::::::::: Frate, te rog să nu mai foloseşti translators pentru olandeză, engleză, germană, sau ştiu eu care limbi mai sunt, nu înţelegem nimic din ceea ce spui tu acolo... --Bucurestean 15 februarie 2010 19:43 (UTC) :::::::::::Nu îl folosesc. [[User:Misterr| Ervin ]][talk] 15 februarie 2010 19:45 (UTC) ::::::::::::Atunci ce foloseşti tu acolo? :)) --Bucurestean 15 februarie 2010 19:51 (UTC) :::::::::::::Creierul meu tocit în două. --[[User:Misterr| Ervin ]][talk] 15 februarie 2010 19:57 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Sincer, nu cred. --Bucurestean 15 februarie 2010 21:05 (UTC) De ce îl ai lăsat pe copilaşul nostru să declare război Loviei? --Bucurestean 16 februarie 2010 16:55 (UTC) :Nu ştiu :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16 februarie 2010 16:56 (UTC) ::Ne-a făcut de râs. --Bucurestean 16 februarie 2010 17:03 (UTC) :::De ce nu laşi litera? După ovetabiana mea litera asta se pune la sunt:ç. --[[User:Misterr| Ervin ]][talk] 17 februarie 2010 10:48 (UTC) ::::Ç e Limba adlibitană: "În combinaţie cu o vocală, litera s se scrie ç". În ovetabiână "sunt" e "sunt" său "sânt" :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17 februarie 2010 10:52 (UTC) :::::OVTB! Am câştigat războiul contra Loviei! Regatul Loviei este acum al nostru! Hai să ciocnim paharul limburghezule! --[[User:Misterr| Ervin ]][talk] 17 februarie 2010 12:00 (UTC) ::::::Hai noroc! Felicitat cu victoria! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17 februarie 2010 14:10 (UTC) :::::::Abia aştept să văd faţa lui Bucu când va afla. [[User:Misterr| Ervin ]][talk] 17 februarie 2010 14:12 (UTC) ::::::::De acord, aştept şi. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17 februarie 2010 14:20 (UTC) :::::::::Ok... dacă îmi dai un link. --Bucurestean 17 februarie 2010 15:52 (UTC) ::::::::::Vezi în pagina de discuţii a lui Pierius Magnus. Thanks. --[[User:Misterr| Ervin ]][talk] 17 februarie 2010 16:53 (UTC) :::::::::::Da, într-adevăr, şi mie mi se pare o victorie evidentă dacă recunosc că sunt învinşi. Păcat că n-a existat niciodată vreun război adlibitan-lovian. --Bucurestean 17 februarie 2010 17:40 (UTC) Mersi Mersi pentru vot --Erwin(mesaje| ) 21 februarie 2010 10:40 (UTC) :No problem :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21 februarie 2010 11:19 (UTC) RoWikicity:Concurs de scriere Salut! Azi începe concursul de scriere. Eşti invitat să participi cu câte un articol scris de tine. Succes! --Erwin(mesaje| ) 6 martie 2010 13:15 (UTC) Premiu 200px|thumb|Felicitări! Ai primit locul I la concursul de scriere pentru articolul [[Şteanca! --Erwin]] Felicitări OWTB! Ai luat primul loc la concursul de scriere! --Erwin(mesaje| ) 8 martie 2010 20:40 (UTC) :Mulţumesc! Sum foarte bucuros! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 9 martie 2010 05:37 (UTC) ::Deblochează-mă pe stq.nation sau contactez un staffer. M-a blocat un idiot (Drabo) --Erwin(mesaje| ) 11 martie 2010 10:29 (UTC) http://rowikicity.wikia.com/wiki/Discu%C5%A3ie_Utilizator:Bucurestean#:P Salut Hi man Cum mai merge treaba p-acia? Văd că e din nou inactivitate.. ce pecat.. îmi dai postu de admin sir? Că văd că numai tu eşti activ aici, oricum puţin.. '''Misterr (u|t| ) 2 decembrie 2010 12:23 (UTC) : Hoe gaat het hier? Ik zie dat er weer inactiviteit is.. wat jammer.. kan ik admin worden sir? Want ik zie dat je als enige actief bent hier, hoe dan ook weinig.. (heb spelfouten niet letterlijk vertaald ;)) Bucu 2 decembrie 2010 15:48 (UTC) ::Thanks Bucu :P Anyhow, it indeed ain't active here and I have no problem with you being an admin, but unfortunately I can't give you those rights. You have to go to Bucu or Mocu for those :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 2 decembrie 2010 15:51 (UTC) :::Voi editaţi numai când zic io să-mi dea postu de admin =))) tre să o zic mai des Misterr (u|t| ) 3 decembrie 2010 12:39 (UTC) ::Ha, die Misterr! Kom ook 'ns weer in wikination rondkijken! Weest welkom, nobele broeder uit den vreemde! Pierius Magnus 3 decembrie 2010 23:02 (UTC) :::Pierius ciobane ce mai faci :)) Misterr (u|t| ) 4 decembrie 2010 13:39 (UTC)